You Mean You Can't See Them? Gabriel x Reader
by Meg the small Bean
Summary: You've always been able to see his wings but when the topic comes up during breakfast one morning, the mention of his wings confuses everyone and you want an explanation. (Notes: Gender neutral reader. Submissive Gabriel/Dominating reader. Wing Kink.)


You pushed a curl behind your ear and spooned another mouthful of cereal into your mouth, ignoring Sam and Dean as they talked about a hunt you knew you wouldn't be allowed to go on because of the danger factor. That's when Gabriel appeared in the doorway, 3 large pairs of golden wings stretching out behind him as they always did. He sent you a smile, "Morning, Cupcake."

The human crossed your legs and gave him a small smile due to the fact that your mouth was full of cereal and you couldn't respond.

He moved to talk with Sam and Dean, as he did so, one of his wings stretched out and almost hit you so you quickly moved your body and your cereal out of the way as you ducked and then sat back upright, continuing your meal as you sent Gabriel a glare. He stood in front of the brothers now, making conversation that you weren't really paying attention to, as you were busy ducking out of the way of one of Gabriel's wings every time he would gesture or move his body.

"Y/n? What are you doing?"

You looked up to see Dean giving you a weird look and Sam and Gabriel both turned to look at you as well and you had to quickly move again as the angel's wings flew over your head. Which earned another weirded-out look from the three of them.

Gabriel smirked, "I didn't know you did aerobics while eating breakfast."

"I wouldn't have to if someone's wings weren't flapping in my face every three seconds," You scoffed, looking down to your cereal but when you were met with silence you looked back up at them. Gabriel's playful smirk had fallen, eyes wide, lips parted slightly, Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks and you spoke up again, "What? I don't want feathers in my food or in my eyes. I'm sorry if that's a weird concept for you."

"Y/n, what are you talking about?" Dean asked in confusion.

You huffed, leaving your bowl on the counter as you stood up and grabbed the top of one of Gabriel's wings making the angel gasp and turn bright red, and you pushed it towards the brothers as if proving their existence, "You know? These six huge golden things that are flapping in my face while he's molting." You released his wing and it retracted behind Gabriel protectively as you picked up a handful of golden feathers off the floor and tossed them at Dean, "There are literally golden fluffy things everywhere, are you blind?"

"No, we just…we can't see them…" Sam responded as the feathers floated around him.

"Yeah, we have no idea what you're talking about," Dean adds.

Your brow furrowed and you turned to look at Gabriel in confusion, searching for an explanation. The angel had lost his joking demeanor and he now looked embarrassed and overwhelmed. You took a step toward you and his wings shifted closer to him, folded in at his sides as if suddenly becoming self-conscious. You frowned and looked to the Winchesters, "Could you give us a minute?"

Sam stood up instantly, "Of course. We need to head out anyway. Come on, Dean."

Dean nodded and rose as well, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "We'll see you when we get back but keep your ears open if we need some research done."

"Sure thing, Dean," You nodded and with that the two brothers left the room, and soon the front door closed. Silence swept over the two of them and You were the first to speak, "What's the deal, Gabriel?"

His wings folded closer to him and he refused to make eye contact with you, "I…"

That's when you clued in and felt your stomach lurch, "Oh my god, I just realized I totally grabbed your wing aggressively, I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Gabriel looked to you instantly but didn't meet your gaze, "N-No! You didn't hurt me, It's…" His eyes slowly found yours and he swallowed thickly, "It's just…humans aren't supposed to be able to see my wings…No one has seen them in years…not even my family…they're not groomed and-"

"I could groom them for you," You suggested, taking a step towards him. The look on his face made the realization that that was a very intimate suggestion. And hell, now that you knew that was personal you were even more intrigued.

Gabriel let out a rough breath but couldn't look away from you as you continued approaching him, "I don't…I don't think that's…"

"You don't have to be self-conscious, Gabe," You smiled as he continued to hide his wings, "I think your wings are the most beautiful things I have ever seen…" You let out a breath and your smile widened, "Besides the rest of you, anyway."

The smile that graced his features when you said that…You felt a shiver go down your spine. It should really be illegal to be that gorgeous. But your flirting had managed to break the tension and you knew that maybe one good pick-up line would bring Gabriel back to his usual mischievous behavior.

"Can I borrow your phone?" You asked.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I need to call heaven cause God's missing an angel," You smirked and Gabriel tried not to laugh and failed, looking away from you and rubbing the back of his neck.

You noticed his wings shift slightly but he was still obviously hiding them from you so you thought maybe one more line was in order.

Your hand rested on his shoulder and Gabriel looked down at you just in time to see the mischievous glint in your eyes, "Hey Gabe?"

"Hm…?" He asked, still chuckling from your last joke.

"Can you take off your clothes for me? I want to see how an angel hides its wings."

His breathing hitched, face turning red as his wings unfolded behind him and closed around him like a curtain.

You laughed and touched his wing cocoon, "That's no fair, you're cheating!" The ruffled feathers seemed like a shimmering ocean of light as they cascaded down around him but realizing that he couldn't hide all of him within the golden cocoon, you circled around him silently. Behind him his back was visible and upon seeing so you crept over and looked at the feathers, appearing fluffier the closer they got to his back. Interested in what it could be like to touch them you reached out, fingers trailing over the curve of his shoulder blade where the feathers met his back. And just like that the wings unfolded rather ungracefully, a startled gasp escaping the archangel as his whole body tensed up.

Gabriel turned towards you sharply, cheeks flushed an adorable red as he held up a hand, "Don't do that."

"Why not, Angel?" You asked innocently, watching as he tensed when you leaned closer, "You seem real tense. I'm just trying to help you relax…"

The angel fluffed his feathers out in frustration, not enjoying the submissive position he was in right now. Especially with the knowledge that he had on why you could see his wings. He was usually the dominate one but now that he knew you could see his wings…he'd never felt more self-conscious.

"Gabriel?"

God he could get used to hearing his name on your lips. He looked to you and furrowed his brow, "Yes?"

The mischievous demeanor was gone and you just seemed curious at this point, "So…why is it that I can see your wings and others can't?"

Gabriel cleared his throat and looked away, "It's a…a way for angel's to identify their mates…"

"Their mates?" You asked slowly.

"Like…soul-mates…" He couldn't make eye contact with you as he felt his stomach lurch at your silence.

"I'm sorry I was joking around about this then…" The words fell out of your mouth.

He looked up to see you looking away, appearing ashamed for trying to make light of the topic. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak when you cut him off before he could make a sound.

"If it makes any difference for the soulmate situation… I'm glad it was you…" You smiled slightly but didn't look up at him. He felt his heart flutter in his chest and wanted to say something but you continued. "I mean, I've always kind of liked you. And I guess it was just fate that this eventually all come into light. So if I had to be destined to be with anyone then I'm glad it was you, Gabriel."

"You… like me?" Gabriel asked, wings lowering at his sides, "I had no idea you liked me too…"

Your eyes darted up to his face and you couldn't help but smile brightly as his wings spread out wide, grinning from ear to ear. Gabriel looked down before returning his eyes to you slowly, "So...could I take you up on that offer?"

You quirked an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" He slowly spread out his wings, reminding you of your offer to groom them for him. You smiled and nodded towards the living room, "Yeah, just come in here so you stretch them out."

Gabriel obliged and walked into the room, sitting in the middle of the floor, legs crossed before he slid off his jacket and then pulled his shirt over his head. With the clothing from his waist up discarded you would get to the bases of his wings much better as well as got to admire the view. You went to outermost edge of his top wing and began moving your fingers through the silky feathers, straightening out those that were ruffled and letting those that were falling out drift to the ground. You were careful and precise and the way your fingers moved against his wings, gently but with purpose, it was driving him slowly but surely insane. He tried to just relax and enjoy himself but no one had touched his wings in so long and that was proving to make them very sensitive. He managed to speak quietly, "How do you know how to do this?"

"I had lazy parrots when I was younger. I had to groom them too," You said with a smile, pretending not to notice the glare you got from the archangel.

"Are you saying I'm a lazy parrot?" He asked questioningly and you continued down the largest of his wings.

"Yes but you're my lazy parrot," You smirk as you finished the first wing, walking to the end of the wing on the opposite side but made sure to drag your nails on the fluffy feathers in between his wings and shoulder blades as you crossed.

Gabriel couldn't fight off the moan that erupted as his wings flapped once from the sudden touch to their most sensitive spot. He also couldn't ignore the throbbing erection that pressed against the front of his jeans so uncomfortably. You smirked and watched the flustered Angel's expression while you continued grooming the other largest of his wings. You were having fun with this.

You decided to attempt conversation while you got closer to the base of the wing, "So Gabe?"

"Hm?" He asked, voice cracking.

You couldn't stop from grinning and continued, "If you liked me for so long, why didn't you say anything?"

Gabriel was silent for what seemed like the longest time before he bowed his head as he spoke, "I thought...that you hated me..."

"Hated you?" You asked in shock, "Where did you-"

"Dean." He cut you off with his simple explanation before continuing, "I think when I first showed up and started hanging around the three of you, Dean had this...thing for you. So when I started getting too close he told me that you were just trying to be nice but you were tired of seeing me so often and didn't want to hear any stupid jokes. So..."

"Is that why you disappeared for so long...?" You asked quietly, your hand movements slowed but never stopped, almost as if you were careful of hurting him now.

"I was...for the lack of a better word, devastated. I was angry at you for not liking me or my jokes and then after a while I hated myself...for not being the kind of person you wanted me to be." Gabriel didn't want to look back at you. It was a dark time for him and it wasn't something he liked to think about.

He was startled when your arms wrapped around him from behind, face buried into his feathers as you breathed out, "I'm sorry. If I had told you sooner than that wouldn't have happened."

"You didn't know Dean said anything..." Gabriel said quietly, attempting to calm himself as you breathed against his feathers, "You couldn't have known..."

"I guess..." You released him from your embrace slowly and huffed, moving to the end of his left middle wing, starting your grooming again and finished the middle wings in silence. There was only the sound of Gabriel's soft breathing and sudden gasps when you touched a sweet spot. You were still mulling over everything in your head as you made it to the base of the last wing, "I still can't help but feel responsible for what Dean did, though. Do...do you think he still feels that way?"

"No," he responded a bit too quickly and you smiled slightly.

"You don't have to get jealous, Gabriel," You laughed breathlessly, "I was just asking."

"You don't...I-I'm not jealous!" He snapped, "I'm just concerned that you enjoy his company more than mine and since we just had the conversation about me liking you, I'm a tad worried, alright?!"

You giggled again and he was suddenly aware that you were directly behind him, breathing on the back of his neck, "Gabe. Puddin. Dean doesn't hold a candle to you." Your hands were suddenly on the bases of his wings, fingers pushing into the feathers. Gabriel moaned, hands gripping onto the edge of the coffee table for support. You smirked and he could hear it in your voice, "And he's not nearly as adorable as you."

He expected you to stop after you had made your point but you showed no sign of stopping. His wings trembled as you massaged them, Gabriel turning into a mewling mess underneath your hands. He felt so embarrassed not being able to control himself as you teased him.

"Say something if you want me to stop."

That's when he heard a zipper and realized one of your hands had moved around his side and had gone to the front of his pants. He went to stop you but when he reached for your hand to make an objection, your hand that was still on his wings gripped a bunch of feathers and tugged on them. Gabriel threw his head back and moaned, completely distracted as you moved your hand to the inside of his pants and rubbed his through his underwear. And just like that, the moans erupted from his lips like a dam bursting. He bucked his hips against your hand, head resting back on your shoulder. He leaned into your every touch like he ached for it, begging you to continue with every noise he made.

You had gone power hungry in your position and wanted more, moving your hand up his stomach before sliding your hand under his briefs, pulling his dick out of them so you could feel him throbbing against your palm. You pumped your hand up and down, moving quickly while your other hand started pulling at bunches of feathers on the bases of his wings.

His wings started flapping rapidly, his whole spine arched, toes curled, golden eyes flashing open, lips parted, cheeks dusted an adorable pink. And the noise that escaped his lips sounded inhuman. A call out in his native tongue so pure and beautiful that You couldn't help but stare at him in awe. He finally came on your hand in spurts of white and soon came down from his high, eyelids fluttering closed and relaxing against your, wings laying limply at his sides.

Your hand released his dick and pulled his briefs back up as well as zipping up his jeans. You looked around and managed to grab an old shirt of Dean's and cleaned off your fingers without bothering Gabriel. As he laid there and his mind finally caught up with him he slowly looked up at you and saw you were staring at him with a look of pure admiration.

You smiled lovingly, "You are the most adorably attractive person I have ever met. And I have no idea why such a perfect creature was destined to be with me but...fuck am I lucky."

Gabriel blushed despite what you had just done to him and sat up, folding up his wings and turning to face you, "Does that mean...you want to give this a try?"

You laughed breathlessly and leaned forward, kissing him warmly, arms wrapping around his neck. He beamed against your lips and returned the kiss, flapping his wings happily.

You parted slowly and looked up at him, "I'm love you."

"I love you too, Cupcake," He smiled.

"There's my Gabriel," You beamed and kissed him again.


End file.
